


Two Times Whizzer Broke Marvin, and One Time Marvin Was Able to Handle It

by thewayaround



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Past Relationship(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayaround/pseuds/thewayaround
Summary: As he stood in the kitchen, his brain screamed nothing but Whizzer; it was always Whizzer.He was always so confused, and it was because of Whizzer; it was always Whizzer.His life had been turned upside down, and a shock went through his body that was forceful enough to make him jerk forward.Whizzer, Whizzer, Whizzer, Whizzer.He righted himself into a proper standing position, ran a sleepy hand through his unruly morning curls, and the words seemed to spill from his mouth all on their own."Whizzer Brown, you're going to kill me."





	Two Times Whizzer Broke Marvin, and One Time Marvin Was Able to Handle It

**Author's Note:**

> Canon compliant despite Whizzer being alive. No one likes writing happy stuff in this fandom, I need my happy endings.

One:

It was a Monday morning the first time it happened.

Marvin had woken up late -- a perk in the use of his built up vacation days was the ability to sleep in -- and Whizzer, who normally slept till ten or eleven, had woken up before him at the alarming time of nine in the morning. 

Marvin found him leaning against the island in the kitchen. A piece of slightly burned toast hanging from between his teeth, and he was wiping the crumbs from his fingers on the thigh of his checkered pajama pants so he could turn the page in the worn copy of Bridge to Terabithia Jason had let him borrow. The cover was being held on by stickers and stringy pieces of duct tape, and it made his heart swell when he noticed the flashy W sticker Whizzer had placed on the corner of the front cover the day Marvin bought Jason the book was still there. It was a children's book, which Whizzer knew; he read it because of Jason and his never ending mantra of, "It's my favorite book, Whizzer, and you've got to read it because you'll love it!"

The sight was so domestic that Marvin's brain seemed to go haywire. 

This is what he was missing for two years after their nasty split. This is what he was missing those nine months -- yes, he had finally come to terms they were together for nine months before -- when he was having to leave the warmth and comfort of Whizzer late at night and in the early hours of the morning to get back home to his wife and child. 

But his wife was now his ex-wife, and his son had left the night before, but not before he handed Whizzer the book. 

Whizzer had wrapped him in a hug and had buried his nose in Jason's curls -- those curls were beginning to look so much like Marvin's -- and pressed a loving kiss on his head.

Marvin's heart had swelled at the sight, and the look on Trina's face when he finally was able to tear his eyes away from his lover and son let him know his reaction was far from subtle. 

As he stood in the kitchen, his brain screamed nothing but Whizzer; it was always Whizzer. 

He was always so confused, and it was because of Whizzer; it was always Whizzer. 

His life had been turned upside down, and a shock went through his body that was forceful enough to make him jerk forward. 

Whizzer, Whizzer, Whizzer, Whizzer.

He righted himself into a proper standing position, ran a sleepy hand through his unruly morning curls, and the words seemed to spill from his mouth all on their own. 

"Whizzer Brown, you're going to kill me."

And Whizzer, who was previously unaware of Marvin standing in the kitchen, watched in utter confusion as he turned and walked back into the bedroom, the toast still hanging from his mouth and his hand still on the page he had grabbed, suspending it mid turn. 

. 

Two:

The second time his mouth betrayed his brain and spilt his thoughts like a broken sprinkler, it was in the diner down the street from their apartment. 

They were stopped in the parking lot of the ball fields waiting on Jason to change out of his baseball cleats into his normal sneakers. Whizzer and Jason had been talking about baseball, something about how the boy was a great shortstop, and that if Whizzer helped him fix his shit throwing he'd be the best damn player on the team "because let's face the facts, Jason, none of you are heading into the bigs anytime soon with that technique!" 

Jason had asked if they could go to the diner after that. Marvin had originally said no, but then Jason screwed his features into the look Whizzer and Trina had deemed "The Face." 

It was as though Marvin was the only one immune to The Face. 

However, he was not immune to Whizzer, and sadly, Whizzer was not immune to The Face. 

"Oh my God, Marv, we've got to take him! Look at his face; how could you say no to that!?"

And then Whizzer grabbed onto his arm, his head fixed on Jason in the backseat, and Marvin made a sharp left toward the diner. 

He should have known what was coming before he even sat down in the seat across from the two of them. 

They were in a booth, Marvin on one side and Jason and Whizzer across from him. Whizzer had somehow snagged a kids menu from the hostess podium and was trying to convince Jason to help him color the picture -- was that a cartoon bear holding a pizza slice? -- shoving the cheap blue crayon under the boy's nose. 

"C'mon, Jason, you know you want to!" he had said, voice smooth in a singsong-like tone as he poked the child's cheek with the blunt end of the crayon. 

Jason swatted at Whizzer's hand, laughter bursting from him when his father's lover managed to get his hands around and beneath Jason's outstretched arms and onto his ribs. Marvin watched with a few chuckles of his own as Jason doubled over Whizzer's shoulder, joyful laughter surrounding them as he tried desperately to push the older man's hands away from his sides. 

It was after Jason had slid beneath the table that it happened. 

Whizzer chased after the boy, of course, one hand reaching across the table and grabbing Marvin's to steady himself as he ducked beneath the table. Marvin felt Jason bump into his legs, watched as his son scrambled up into the seat beside him, then heard the thud as the back of Whizzer's head smacked into the underside of the table. 

The bystanders who had not been paying attention to the family affair before certainly were once Marvin and Jason started cackling loud enough to scare off the bird that had previously been perched outside on the window. 

"Stop laughing, it really hurt!" Whizzer whined almost comically, the hand not holding Marvin's reaching up to rub the back of his head, smiling widely at Jason and chuckling softly. 

There it was. That's what set it off. 

As Whizzer tightened his grip on Marvin's hand in a light squeeze and ran the pad of his thumb across Marvin's knuckles, smiling at Jason with a stupid grin as the young boy did a vocal replay of the event, he spaced. 

"Whizzer Brown, you're going to ruin me." 

Whizzer looked at him with a puzzled look on his face, and Marvin's gaze stayed on their locked hands. "What are you talking about, Marv?" he chuckled, reaching with the hand that had previously been in his hair to completely encase Marvin's in both of his. "I am your boyfriend, you know. Boyfriends hold hands."

A snicker/groan from Jason made him tear his eyes from Whizzer. His son had his lips around his straw and was facing away from him, trying to block out his laughter. "Yeah dad," he said, flicking the water that had come off his glass and stuck to his fingers in Marvin's face, "boyfriends hold hands."

.

Plus One:

"Whizzer Brown, I think I love you."

He said it so quietly he wasn't sure Whizzer had heard him.

For the past two hours the other man had kept his nose buried in a thick book, his knees drawn up onto the couch cushions and a highlighter in his hand. Occasionally he would look up and comment on the show Marvin was watching, or he would kick the older man lightly in the thigh whenever Marvin would begin to fall asleep, causing him to lean into Whizzer's shoulder. Once he got up to put his clean his empty coffee mug, and Marvin had reached for the book only to be smacked in the head with a dish towel that was thrown from the kitchen. 

"Don't touch it!" Whizzer had called, shutting off the water and using a completely different towel to dry his hands. "You'll make me lose my place!"

Then he had come back and sat down, and everything returned to the way it had been before. 

Then Whizzer had turned to place the book on the arm of the couch, and he dragged the thick highlighter across the page for a few seconds before stopping and shifting the book back onto his lap. 

From where Marvin sat, the movements made Whizzer looked like a silhouette. His figure was blocking the rays of sun that shone through the window. The only distinct feature Marvin could even partially make out was his hair; it shone with an auburn gleam in the sun. 

That's when he had said it. 

"Whizzer Brown, I think I love you."

And Whizzer had frozen in the middle of highlighting another portion of the book and sat tense at the other end of the couch, as if he expected Marvin to recant the statement in a fit of half-witted excuses as to why he said it in the first place. 

But Marvin wasn't that kind of man anymore. 

He reached forward to take Whizzer's book from his hands and placed it on the coffee table, then he grabbed both of Whizzer's hands in his own. 

The younger man's hands shook lightly, and Marvin raised them to his lips and kissed them lightly. 

"You can't just say stuff like that, Marvin," Whizzer had whispered, his face turned away from the older man, his voice thick with emotions Marvin couldn't comprehend. 

"Why not?" Marvin asked, dropping one of Whizzer's hands and lightly grabbing his cheek to turn the man towards him. "It's true."

Whizzer's breath shook, but he didn't cry. 

"I think-- no, I know I love you," Marvin said, dropping Whizzer's other hand to hold his face. "I've always loved you. Even before when I was too stubborn to say it. It was always there in the back of my mind.

"I mean the things I say. You're going to kill me one day, and you're going to ruin me, too. But as long as I have you, I don't give a shit about any of that. I'd much rather be killed by you, and ruined by you then by anyone else."

Whizzer was silent, watching Marvin speak, his breath shaking in slow exhales. 

"Whizzer Brown, I love you," Marvin said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the man's forehead. "I'm in love with you."

And when he pulled back Whizzer had his eyes closed, and a tear was running down his face. 

Marvin wiped it away with his thumb, and Whizzer took a breath. 

"I love you too, Marvin," he said, leaning in and brushing their noses together. "God, I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: @sncrlynwtms


End file.
